1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices configured to operate for communications in a wireless communication network, such as a wireless local area network or “WLAN”.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device or a mobile communication device may be configured for communications in different types of wireless communication networks, such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) (e.g. IEEE 802.11 based wireless network). Such devices typically have limited battery capacity and to conserve battery power, the devices may communicate with the wireless communication network in a power saving mode instead of an active mode. However, power saving mode communications typically has less bandwidth and more latency then active mode communications.
What are needed are methods and apparatus which improve these and other related or similar shortcomings of the prior art.